BlizzCon 2018
BlizzCon 2018 was announced on April 9, 2018 and will happen primarily on Friday, November 2 and Saturday, November 3, 2018. Unlike the previous year, the extensive set of eSports championships with preliminary event in the week leading to the conference (BlizzCon Opening Week: October 25 to 29, 2018) will be held at the Blizzard Arena Los Angeles in Burbank, CA with the championships happening as usual in the Anaheim convention center arena. Ticketing services will again be provided by Universe, the new provider as of 2016. Tickets went on sale in two batches, one on Wednesday, May 9 at 7 p.m. PT and the other on Saturday, May 12 at 10 a.m. PT via the universe.com/blizzcon2018 website for $199 USD each. BlizzCon Benefit Dinner Tickets went on sale Wednesday, May 16 at 7:00 p.m. PT. Overview Mike Morhaime still started the opening ceremony, even though he stepped down as president of Blizzard Entertainment in early October 2018, and then handed hosting it to the new president J. Allen Brack.BlizzCon 2018 opening ceremony It was announced that a limited demo of World of Warcraft: Classic would be playable at BlizzCon and available for download to Virtual Ticket purchasers via the Blizzard desktop app. It was also announced by Pete Stillwell (Senior Producer, Warcraft) during the opening ceremony that an updated HD version of Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos called Warcraft III: Reforged would have a playable version of the The Culling at BlizzCon. For more details and further coverage including to links to coverage of other games, see the BlizzCon 2018 coverage blog by Pinkachu! Map Virtual ticket hosts The following presenters will be hosting the Virtual Ticket live stream of the event: * Michele Morrow — Returning for her fifth BlizzCon, Michele Morrow is a host, actor, producer, and prominent personality in the nerd world. * Alex Albrecht — Joining us for his fourth year in a row, Alex Albrecht is an American television personality, actor, podcaster, and movie producer. * Malik Forté — Malik is now on his second year as a main host. Malik will be returning for a fourth year as part of the Virtual Ticket crew. He will be the first host on the "Blizz Couch". * Anna Prosser Robinson (floor correspondent) — Anna Prosser Robinson wears many hats: lead producer at Twitch Studios, founder of Misscliks, role-player for the Dungeons & Dragons show Dice Camera Action!, and globe-trotting host of gaming and geek culture events. She debuted in esports with coverage of ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' tournaments, is a regular host at events like BlizzCon for Heroes of the Storm, and has become a fixture of the video game media landscape as a host and content creator. She starts as the floor reporter for the opening ceremony. * Rachel Quirico "Seltzer" — Rachel "Seltzer" Quirico joins the team for her fifth BlizzCon. Rachel also emcees a variety of competitive gaming events around the globe. Her esports coverage has been featured on TBS, Hulu, Disney, and more. She is also a regular host for Twitch where she interviews game developers, pro gamers, and live stream personalities. This is the 4th year in a row for the main trio of this team. Additional guests * Alex "Goldenboy" Mendes — Emcee for the Overwatch World Cup. * Kim Phan — Esports Product & Operations Director for Blizzard Entertainment. * Saralyn Smith — First year as Executive Producer of BlizzCon. Goodies Goody Bag The "Goody Bag" for 2018, available for $55 ($45 for Virtual Ticket holders) includes: *'The ''BlizzCon Book: A Celebration of Our Community' ** We dug deep into the archives of past BlizzCon events to create this beautiful hardcover “yearbook” of the most memorable moments, including costume contest winners, esports champions, and your favorite on-stage surprises. There’s even space for you to get some signatures from developers, guildmates, and friends. *'World of Warcraft® Faction Keychain' ** Declare your allegiance for your favorite faction with this customizable keychain. Whether you’re a champion of the Alliance or a hero of the Horde, spin the emblem to choose the side you fight for. *'Overwatch® Challenge Coin''' ** Take home an authentic Challenge Coin based on the one Balderich gave Reindhart in the “Honor and Glory” animated short. *'Classic Diablo® Vinyl Figure ** This detailed figurine represents the classic incarnation of the Lord of Terror from the original Diablo. *'Hearthstone® Magnet Set''' ** Bring the tavern home and decorate your fridge or cabinet with this collectible magnet set. *'Heroes of the Storm® Raven Lord Crest Magnet' ** Answer the call of the Nexus and don the Raven Lord’s crest with this detailed magnet. *'StarCraft® 20th Anniversary Pin' ** Celebrate the 20th anniversary of StarCraft with this pin from the Blizzard Collectible Pins collection. Virtual goodies * World of Warcraft®: ** & : Show all of Azeroth where your allegiance lies with a pair of faction-themed cosmetic cloaks—one for Horde characters, and one for Alliance. ** & : Strike fear into your enemies and stand your ground when you plant your faction’s banner on the battlefield. * StarCraft® II: * StarCraft: Remastered: * Heroes of the Storm®: ** The new Nexus Razorgrin mount. ** The Cartoon Nexus Razorgrin Spray. ** A special BlizzCon 2018 Banner and Portrait. * Hearthstone®: * Diablo III: * Overwatch: ** A legendary Overwatch Demon Hunter skin for Sombra — available in-game starting September 12th. WoWWiki attendees Coverage * BlizzCon 2018 coverage by Pinkachu Media Images Videos ;By Blizzard Entertainment File:BlizzCon_2018_Opening_Ceremony|Nov 2, 2018 File:World of Warcraft - BlizzCon 2018 Preview|Sep 26, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_All-Access_Kickoff_Show|Sep 13, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Diablo_In-Game_Item_Reveal|Oct 24, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_StarCraft_In-Game_Item_Reveal|Oct 16, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Hearthstone_In-Game_Item_Reveal|Oct 10, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Level_Up_Sound_Design|Oct 5, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Epic_Tales_Guildies_Never_Say_Die|Sep 28, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_World_of_Warcraft_In-Game_Item_Reveal|Sep 26, 2018 File:BlizzCon_Virtual_Ticket_-_Level_Up_Casual_Cosplay|Sep 25, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Heroes_of_the_Storm_In-Game_Item_Reveal|Sep 25, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Universe_Builders_Crafting_Comics|Sep 21, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Overwatch_In-Game_Item_Reveal|Sep 12, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_The_Vault_Overwatch|Sep 12, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Drawn_to_Adventure_Appealing_Characters|Sep 12, 2018 File:BlizzCon_2018_Virtual_Ticket_-_Elite_Cosplay_Meet_the_Judges|Sep 12, 2018 Notes References See also * BlizzCon * Virtual Ticket External links Category:BlizzCon Category:BlizzCon 2018